


Vows

by vsnow



Series: Grindeldore One-Shots [15]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Handfasting, M/M, Set right before the bloodpact was created, Vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: It was such a beautiful wedding, full of love and promise. That union inspired two witnesses to speak their own vows to one another.





	Vows

The couple stood in front of all of their friends and family, the whole of magical Godric’s Hollow.

Their palms pressed against one another’s, two strands of dyed rope keeping their hands in place. It appeared as though they would never part, and why would they want to. In an almost inconceivable way, the pair took hold of opposing ends of the rope, pulling apart from one another to form a knot in the rope between them.

That knot forever symbolic of their connection.

The couple shared a loving look. It was overwhelming, even to Albus.

Exuberant cheers rose from the group of witnesses.

Albus found himself dazed, able only to bring his hands together in a steady clap.

This was not his first wedding, but it was definitely the first he had felt this way, an unfamiliar longing surging strongly within him.

The revelries began around him as he tried to place these emotions.

Albus sat watching as others danced, conversed, ate, drank, or any combination of these. It was really a sight how everyone came together to celebrate this couple’s love.

Normally Albus would have been glad for the gift of a night like tonight. He would have loved to interact with the other guests, finally catching up on all he had missed when away at school and secluded to the house taking care of his sister. Recently any time he had to himself was spent with one in particular.

Gellert.

It took Albus no time at all to find him in the crowd. He was speaking, drink in hand, with an older wizard. Albus couldn’t help but smile, watching Gellert’s hands move franticly as he spoke.

Albus found himself trying to read Gellert’s lips, it was futile.

Bathilda walked over and sat beside her neighbor, tracking the young man’s eyes, “It is a beautiful wedding.”

Albus reluctantly turned his gaze from Gellert, “It is.” He responded with a smile.

She returned his smile, asking with a hopeful tone, “And when will you settle down?”

Albus’ face fell at this, “It is not likely I will.”

“Oh.” Bathilda once again mirrored his expression, “And I thought you were getting on so well.”

Albus was about to ask what she had meant when Gellert found his way to them.

“Albus! Come, it is time to be social.” Quietly adding so that his aunt could not hear his complaint, “If I have to then so must you.” Gellert’s breath smelled like a liquor soaked oak barrel, smoky with just a hint of sweetness.

It was a strangely alluring smell, though Albus could not understand how anyone could drink such a strong beverage.

“How much have you drank?” Bathilda asked, looking at her nephew with suspicion.

Knowing he was caught, Gellert pulled on Albus’s arm, “I’m sorry auntie, Mr. Dinklage was asking for Albus, said it was urgent.”  

“Gellert.” Bathilda’s displeased voice called after them as Gellert led Albus away.

“Gellert, who is Mr. Dinklage?” Albus asked once they were far enough away. The woman did not seem to be following them. “I’ve never heard of such a family name in Godric’s Hollow.”

“To be truthful, I do not remember the name of whom I had been speaking with.” Gellert released him, looking from the sidelines into the group of dancers, “And we both know I used him as an excuse to escape my punishment.”

“You are drunk.”

Gellert turned to his partner, an almost offended look on his face, “Not even in the slightest.” But he shook it off quickly, “In any case, now that we are here, dance with me.”

Albus’s expression was painfully obvious for Gellert to read.

“There are many who are dancing, pairs of all kind, no one will pay us any mind.” Gellert responded to the unspoken concern.

But Albus knew there was no way anyone could ignore Gellert. Since the moment he had come to this town, it seemed as though curious eyes had never left him.

Understanding that his words did not bring Albus any ease, Gellert offered, “Why don’t we leave then.” He saw something was on the other’s mind and it upset him not to know what it was.

“But weren’t you having fun speaking with everyone.”

“Hardly.” Gellert scoffed. Luckily the music was loud enough to drown his words from others’ ears, “I would much rather be spending this time we have speaking with you.”

Albus smiled at him, the feelings he had been wrestling with came rushing back, “Alright, let’s go.” He had to agree. If he had such an opportunity to spend with Gellert he did not want to waste it.

The pair left the party, making their way down the empty roads.

“Did your brother not wish to go to the ceremony?” Gellert asked casually.

“Oh, you noticed Aberforth was not there. My my, Gellert, why would you be looking for him I wonder?”

Gellert had not seemed to notice the other’s playful tone, instead answering plainly, “Only to avoid him.”

“He stayed to look after Ariana.” Albus answered, “He has a much better rapport with her. Why don’t we head to Professor Bagshot’s? She will not return for a while.”

“There is not enough room?” Gellert informed, adding as Albus looked to him in confusion, “I still want to dance with you.”

“What about the barn then? That should be more than enough room, though it is not the best smell.” Albus led them to the building set back a distance from his home. As he lit the lanterns Gellert could tell it would be a perfect location.

Albus held out his hand, now seeming eager to dance. Gellert took it and they moved close to one another, hands interlocked or wrapping their way around waists. Though they could hear no music they found a rhythm to their steps, creating the same energy that had been amongst the partygoers.

Their dance was slow at first but eventually they picked up their pace, whipping each other around in a dance with no set steps. To an outside observer they must look a mess, but neither cared how foolish they appeared because they looked anything but in each other’s eyes.

Out of breath, the pair slowed to a stop, pulling apart save for a pair of still locked hands.

Albus was reminded of the ceremony they had just witnessed.

Also looking at their hands in front of them, Gellert asked, “What sort of vows do you think we would make?”

It seemed as though Albus was not alone in his thoughts.

Albus looked up at the one he had fallen in love with so quickly, so unexpectedly. They had only known each other for a short time, but there was nothing Albus had ever felt more sure of.

Vows.

Such binding words.

He felt there was no way they could share them with no one but the animals to witness. It was impossible …or was it. The look in Gellert’s eyes was of seriousness, waiting.

“I don’t think I would be able to say.”

“I would.” Gellert spoke, the words falling so easily from his lips, “I would affirm my love to you. I would invite you to share my life. You are the most beautiful and intelligent individual I have known…aside from myself, of course.”

The words were true.

Albus bit his lip, trying to contain a laugh. And though he had not had a sip of alcohol, he felt drunk in that moment.

Gellert continued, “I would work by your side to create a wonderful world together. I would promise to never be the source of harm or sadness to you, to never stifle you."

Albus watched as Gellert’s expression softened, a side of him Albus was sure few if any had seen. Caught in emotion, Albus brought his lips to the other’s in a chaste kiss, displaying a love Gellert knew few if any had felt.

It felt like a tragedy to pull away. “The kiss comes last.” Gellert teased, “But you do not dare let the goats know how you feel for me.” He jerked his head at the ‘guests’ around them.

Albus chuckled, straitening his back, “Then, I would promise to continue to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to support you in struggle. Of course I too would never wish to be the source of pain to you. I would promise this for the rest of my days.”

_The rest of my days._

It seemed like an eternity to such young lives.

Gellert returned the kiss previously bestowed upon him tenfold.

And maybe they had been inspired by the night and all they had seen. For it now seemed like a possibility to suggest, “I have a proposal for you.”


End file.
